


Need For Heat

by IfIWouldDoThat



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Friedrich ist ein süßer Knopf, M/M, Oder ein kinky Knopf, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schiller is bored, Shoe Kink, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Friedrich und Johann sitzen im Internat auf ihrem chaotischen Zimmer. Wenn einem langweilig ist, ist dort nicht viel zu tun. Zum Glück findet Friedrich etwas, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben und Johann von den Hausaufgaben abzulenken.





	Need For Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



Mit einem gequälten Seufzer schlug Friedrich seine Fersen abwechselnd auf die Matratze und lauschte dem dumpfen Geräusch, das dieser Aktion folgte. Diese Beschäftigung wurde schon nach wenigen Sekunden abartig langweilig und er ließ die Fersen ruhig liegen. Dafür streckte er seine Arme nach oben und betrachtete seine Hände. Er drehte sie nach rechts und nach links und schaute fasziniert zu wie seine Hautfarbe sich änderte. Auf dem Rücken seiner Hand war seine Haut leicht gebräunt und sah irgendwie fester aus und die Innenfläche war eher rosa und weich. Durch einen weiteren Seufzer gab er abermals kund wie langweilig ihm war und ließ seine Hände kraftlos neben sich fallen.

Dann drehte er den Kopf nach links, um auf die andere Seite des Raumes zu schauen. Eine rötliche Haarsträhne versperrte ihm die Sicht und er pustete sie gekonnte zur Seite. Genervt musste er feststellen, dass die Schwerkraft es der Strähne gebot einfach vom Sichtfeld des rechten Auges in das des linken zu fallen. Abermaliges Pusten verbesserte die Situation kaum. Friedrich gab auf und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Vor ihr stand ein Stockbett ohne Leiter. Unten lag eine Matratze mit einem lila Bezug. Die Bettdecke lag am Fußende verkrumpelt zusammengetreten, auch mit einem lila Bettbezug. Das Kopfkissen war unter die Brust der Person geklemmt, die auf diesem Bett lag.

Der Junge hatte kurzes, braunes Haar, ein kantiges Gesicht mit braunen Augen, die konzentriert auf sein Heft starrten. Seine rechte Hand spielte gedankenverloren mit einem billigen Füller, der aufgrund seiner schlechten Qualität dazu neigte, gegebene Hand mit Tintenflecken zu übersähen. Und da besagter Junge gerne sein Gesicht auf dieser Hand abstützte, übertrugen sich die Flecken auch manchmal auf sein Gesicht. Friedrich fand das immer sehr witzig. Johann nicht.

„Johanna.“

Der Junge reagierte nicht, sondern kritzelte nur wie besessen in dem Heft rum.

„Johanna.“, versuchte es Friedrich abermals. Aber er bekam immer noch keine Reaktion zu sehen.

„Johanna.“

„Johanna.“

Genervt schaute Johann auf und fragte: „Was ist, Frederike?“

Friedrich musste grinsen und maulte dann: „Mir ist laaaaangweilig.“

Johann schnaubte und richtete seine Augen wieder auf das Papier.

„Das ist nicht mein Problem.“

„Ich kann es aber zu deinem Problem machen.“

„Bitte nicht.“, meinte Johann trocken und schwieg wieder. Friedrich war auch für kurze Zeit still, dann schlug er wieder die Fersen auf die Matratze. Damit hörte er solange nicht auf bis Johann schnippisch sagte: „Du könntest ja auch mal Hausaufgaben machen.“

Friedrich verzog angeekelt das Gesicht und machte ein Geräusch, dass einem „Blegh!“ sehr ähnlich war. Dazu sagte Johann nichts und ignorierte Friedrich.

„Joooooohaaaaaan.“

Friedrich wollte nichts von Johann, aber alleine seinen Namen zu sagen vertrieb ein wenig der Langeweile. Es war einfach viel zu heiß für Hausaufgaben. Wie konnte Johann nur. Es wäre doch viel besser jetzt ein Eis essen zu gehen.

„Jooooooooooohaaaaaaaaaan.“

Er zog den Namen so lang wie er Luft hatte und tat gleich noch einen Atemzug, um zu schauen wie lange er den Namen dehnen konnte. Bevor er aber ansetzen konnte, knallte Johann sein Heft zu, was ein alles andere als beeindruckendes Geräusch machte, und pfefferte das Ding in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers, wo alle seine Sachen lagerten.

Entgegen der offensichtlich unterschiedlichen Arbeitseinstellungen war Friedrich der ordentlichere der Zwei. Johann hingegen neigte dazu alle seine Sachen in eine Ecke zu werfen und dann später, wenn er etwas brauchte, stundenlang darin herum zu wühlen.

„So, jetzt reichts!“, keifte er wütende, „Was willst du?“

Friedrich wusste nicht was er wollte, eigentlich wollte er nicht einmal, dass Johann aufhörte Hausaufgaben zu machen. Das Nerven an sich war ihm eigentlich Beschäftigung genug.

„Können wir ins Dorf?“, fragte Friedrich trotzdem.

„Nein. Wir haben Hausaufgaben.“, antwortete Johann.

„Aber du hast doch gerade dein Heft weggeworfen!“

Johann rollte mit den Augen, setzte sich auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das sah leicht lächerlich aus, da er jetzt im Schneidersitz dasaß.

„Das war Ausdruck meiner Frustration, kein Statement, dass ich fertig bin mit Hausaufgaben!“

„Aber dann hast du gefragt, was ich will!“

„Ich hatte auf eine meinerseits temporäre Anstrengung gehofft, damit ich mich danach wieder meinen Hausaufgaben widmen kann. Ins Dorf gehen fällt garantiert nicht unter temporäre Anstrengung!“

Schmollende verzog Friedrich den Mund, verschränkte auch die Arme und wälzte sich mühselig nach rechts, um beleidigt die Wand anzustarren. Das selbst erwählte Exil stellte sich als etwas sehr Langweiliges heraus. Johann war aufgestanden, um sein Heft aus der Ecke zu holen und hatte seine Hausaufgabenmacherei wieder aufgenommen und überließ Friedrich nun seiner eigenen Stille, die zu brechen er nicht vorhatte.

Nach ein paar Minuten hielt Friedrich es vor Langeweile nicht mehr aus und er stand auf, um sich eine Beschäftigung zu suchen. Johann beachtete ihn überhaupt nicht. In seiner Ecke lagen hauptsächlich Klamotten rum, daneben Essen, Kopfhörer, allgemeiner Kabelsalat, ein Laptop, ein alter Pappbecher, viele Bücher, sein Geldbeutel, eine Sockenpuppe, die Friedrich dort versteckt hatte und noch vieles mehr. Auf Friedrichs Seite des Raums hingegen war nichts dergleichen zu finden, da sich alles in den vorgesehenen Schränken befand, oder auf dem Schreibtisch, der unter das Fenster geschoben worden war. Die Wände des Raums waren in eine hässliche, grüne Tapete gekleidet, in deren Zusammensetzung Friedrich Arsen vermutete. Er hatte schon lange die Theorie, dass der Direktor des Internats versuchte seine Schüler zu vergiften.

Da er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, begann Friedrich in seinen Sachen zu wühlen. Natürlich brachte er nichts wirklich aus seiner gegebenen Ordnung heraus. Eine Art beidseitiger Frieden legte sich über die zwei Jungen im Raum, obwohl nur Friedrich das so bezeichnen würde.

„He sag mal, wie bestimmt man nochmal, dass eine Zahl durch drei teilbar ist?“, fragte Johann nach mehreren Minuten. Friedrich war mit dem Durchwühlen inzwischen schon bei der untersten Schublade angekommen. Dort fand er sowohl Socken als auch mehrere Paare unbenutzter Schuhe.

„Quersumme.“, brummelte er als Antwort auf Johanns Frage und wühlte entschieden noch ein wenig tiefer in der Schublade. Welche Geheimnisse sich über die Jahre dort wohl angesammelt hatten?

„Wie Quersumme?“

Mit der rechten Hand stieß Friedrich unter dem Sockengetümmel gegen einen festen Gegenstand, den er auch prompt aus Neugierde herauszog.

„Na man nimmt die Quersumme und wenn die durch drei teilbar ist, dann ist die Zahl auch durch drei teilbar.“

Überrascht starrte Friedrich auf das, was er in den Händen hielt. Es war ein glänzendes Paar hellroter High Heels. Die hatte er ja ganz vergessen… Seine Schwester hatte die ihm mal als Scherz geschenkt und aus Scham hatte er sie in den Tiefen seines Schranks vergraben. Sie wegzuwerfen hatte er nicht übers Herz gebracht, weil sie ihm insgeheim gefallen hatten. Das hatte er sich aber nicht mal selbst eingestehen können. Dann hatte er sie über die Zeit vergessen.

Jetzt, da er sie abermals in Händen hielt, war er alt genug und auch reif genug zuzugeben, dass sie ihm gefielen. Er drehte sie hin und her und beobachtete gebannt, wie sie schillerten. Ob er sie mal anziehen sollte?

„Was ist mit Neunundsiebzigmilliardenneunhundertachtunddreißigmillionenneunhundertvierundfünfzigtausendsiebenhundertzweiundfünfzig?“

„Du spinnst doch. Nimm einen Taschenrechner.“

„Wirfst du ihn mal rüber?“

Stöhnend legte Friedrich seinen Fund zur Seite und erhob sich gespielt schwerfällig.

„Sicher, dass du willst, dass ich deinen Müll durchwühle?“, fragte er als er sich vor dem ominösen Haufen hinkniete.

„Ausnahmsweise liegt der Taschenrechner mal auf dem Schreibtisch. Als ob ich dich durch meine dunkelsten Geheimnisse wühlen lassen würde.“

„Dacht ich‘s mir doch!“, rief Friedrich triumphierend, „Sag schon, was versteckst du da drin?“

„Wirf ihn endlich rüber.“

Friedrich tat wie ihm geheißen und zielte mit einem bösen Grinsen auf Johanns Schritt.

„Du Arschloch!“

„Du hast doch gesagt ich soll ihn werfen!“

Johann antwortete nicht, sondern strafte Friedrich mit eisigem Schweigen, während er die lange Zahl in seinen Taschenrechner hackte. Friedrich drehte sich um und nahm, jetzt da Johann abgelenkt war, die High Heels genauer in Augenschein. Sie sahen wirklich verlockend aus. Sie schrien ihn praktisch an, dass sie angezogen werden wollten.

Und wer war Friedrich ihnen das zu verwehren?

Johann war immer noch beschäftigt, er hatte sich anscheinend vertippt. Friedrich nutzte die Gelegenheit sich ins Badezimmer zu verkriechen. Er betrachtete sich im großen Spiegel und überlegte. Die Hose würde nicht wirklich zu den High Heels passen, der Pulli eigentlich auch nicht. Und das T-Shirt?

„Friedrich?“, rief Johann.

Während Friedrich sich aus der Hose schälte rief er zurück: „Was denn?“

„Willst du wissen, was die Quersumme war?“

Friedrich streifte sich die Schuhe über seine Füße. Sie waren ein wenig eng, passten aber überraschend gut.

„Ja?“

Er konnte Johann lachen hören. Nein, der Pulli passte wirklich nicht.

„Es war 69.“

Friedrich begegnete seinen eigenen Augen im Spiegel und schluckte.

„Friedrich, hast du gehört? Es war 69.“

„Ja… Ja, ich hab dich gehört.“

Der Pulli musste weg.

Zehn Minuten später drückte er vorsichtig die Badtür auf. Johann schrieb wieder konzentriert, schaute aber auf, als er hörte wie Friedrich die Tür öffnete.

„Friedrich, wa-“

Friedrich konnte sehen wie Johanns Wangen sehr rot wurden und er sich nervös die Lippen leckte. Um ihm einen guten Blick zu bieten, ging er mit schwingenden Hüften zu seinem Bett. Dort setzte er sich auf die Kante, schaute Johann tief in die Augen, dann drückte er mit seinen Händen jeweils auf einem Knie langsam seine Beine auseinander. Er drückte seinen Rücken durch öffnete seinen Mund leicht.

Kein Kleidungsstück, welches er zuvor angehabt hatte, hatte zu den knallroten High Heels gepasst. Deshalb hatte er entschieden sich einfach ganz auszuziehen. Er hatte sogar die Unterhose im Bad gelassen. Sein hartes Glied war nicht zu übersehen und er wusste, dass Johann es anstarrte.

Johann war aufgestanden und ging langsam auf ihn zu, seine Augen blickten die ganze Zeit in Friedrichs und dieser zitterte vor Vorfreude als er die Lust in ihnen sah.

Als Johann direkt vor ihm war drückte er Friedrich nach hinten aufs Bett und beugte sich über ihn.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du High Heels besitzt.“, murmelte er Friedrich zu und begann dann ihn zu verschlingen. Friedrich nahm die Beine aufs Bett und jetzt stand ihnen dessen volle Länge zur Verfügung.

Friedrich keuchte nur als er Johanns Hände spürte, die über seinen gesamten Körper huschten, schließlich bei seinen Nippeln stehen blieben und diese zwischen seinen Fingern zwirbelte. Johanns Mund rutschte über Friedrichs Kiefer zu seinem Hals und hinterließ überall nasse, heiße Küsse. Friedrich drückte seinen Oberkörper nach oben gegen Johanns. Seine Beine schlang er um Johanns Körper.

Johann begann seine Hüfte gegen Friedrichs Glied zu reiben und fuhr mit den Händen seine Seite entlang nach unten. Sein Mund wanderte zu seinem Schlüsselbein und seine Zähne nippten leicht an dem zarten Fleisch.

Friedrich atmete flach und schnell und hatte nun seine Hände in Johanns dunklen Locken vergraben. Johann schmeckte Friedrichs Haut, leckte mit seiner Zunge über den hellen, fast weißen Körper seines Freundes.

„Johann.“, keuchte Friedrich und drückte verlangend seine Hüfte nach oben.

„Friedrich.“, keuchte Johann seine Antwort. Dann löste er sich von Friedrich, ließ dessen Hände nach unten fallen. Hastig zog er sein Shirt aus und öffnete seine Jeans. Zu mehr reichte sein Verstand nicht mehr.

Dann rutschte er noch weiter runter auf dem Bett und beugte sich wieder nach unten. In einer schnellen Bewegung nahm er Friedrichs Glied ganz in den Mund und schluckte als es seinen Rachen traf. Friedrich schloss stöhnend die Augen und seine Beine legten sich über Johanns Schultern und er verhakte die Fersen. Seine Hände griffen in den Laken nach Halt.

Johann vergrub sein Gesicht in Friedrichs Intimbereich, seine Nase tief in dessen Schamhaaren. Er sog den Geruch ein und griff mit einer Hand nach seinem eigenen Penis während die andere Friedrichs Hüft festhielt. Er saugte und schluckte und unter ihm zuckte Friedrichs Körper. Seine Zunge schien nichts als Johanns Namen zu kennen.

Johann hob seinen Kopf ein wenig und hatte nur noch Friedrichs Spitze im Mund. Er saugte einmal heftig daran, ließ auch diese dann aus seinem Mund und fuhr mit der Zunge über den Schlitz von dem sich ein Lusttropfen lösen wollte.

Er griff über die Hüfte hinweg und nahm Friedrichs Penis in die Hand. Die andere ließ sein eigenes Glied los und kam wieder nach oben, um einen Finger in Friedrichs Rektum zu stecken.

„Ah!“

Johann summte zufrieden und drückte seine Hand weiter nach vorne. Gleichzeitig ließ er seine andere Hand Friedrichs Glied hoch und runter fahren. Schon bald hatte er locker drei Finger in Friedrich und dieser war nur noch ein atemloser, keuchender Haufen. Johann nahm beide seine Hände weg, damit Friedrich nicht schon vorzeitig kam.

„Johann.“, jammerte Friedrich und grabschte blind mit seinen Fingern nach seinem Freund. Dieser begab sich wieder nach oben und schmiegte ihre Körper eng aneinander. Er legte seinen Mund auf Friedrichs und öffnete seine Lippen. Sofort umkreisten sich ihre Zungen.

Johann lehnte sich zum Atmen ein wenig zurück und fragte mit tiefer Stimme: „Magst du deinen Geschmack?“

Friedrich antwortete nicht, sondern zog ihn wieder runter zu sich. Johann nahm sein Glied in seine Hand und hielt es an Friedrichs Anus. Dann drückte er schnell nach vorne und genoss Friedrichs Keuchen in seinen Mund.

Er ließ Friedrich kaum Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen, sondern stieß sofort heftig nach vorne. Er setzte einen schnellen Rhythmus an, der Friedrich keine Zeit zum Atmen gab. Ihre schweißgebadeten Körper wanden sich auf der Matratze, die unter ihren Bewegungen ächzte.

Die flirrende Hitze, die in dem Zimmer geherrscht hatte wurde nun erfüllt von dem erstickenden Geruch von Sex und den atemlos gehauchten Namen der zwei Liebenden. Sie schlossen ihre Augen und verloren sich in den Bewegungen, vergaßen alles andere.

Alle Luft verließ Friedrichs Lungen als Johann die Prostata traf und seine Stöße immer ungenauer und hektischer wurden. Johanns Gesicht war in Friedrichs Halsbeuge vergraben und sie hielten sich fest umschlungen, als wollten sich ihre Körper gegenseitig einsaugen. Friedrichs Hände kratzten über seinen Rücken.

„Friedrich!“, keuchte er neben dessen Ohr in die Matratze und vergrub sich noch ein letztes Mal tief in Friedrich, seine Hüften zuckten unkontrolliert nach vorne. Dann griff er zwischen ihre Körper nach Friedrichs Glied und nach einigen Bewegungen mit dem Handgelenk kam auch dieser. Johann bewegte seine Hand so lange weiter bis Friedrich vor Überreiztheit fast weinte.

Atemlos blieben sie so liegen bis Friedrich irgendwann meinte: „69 war das nicht gerade.“

„Scheiß auf Quersummen.“

Als Johann wieder zu Atem gekommen war, glitt er aus Friedrich und zog sich bis ans Fußende des Bettes runter. Mit beiden Händen strich er über Friedrichs Waden, dann über die Knöchel. Langsam streifte er den einen roten Schuh von Friedrichs Fuß und küsste den zarten Fußrücken sanft. Dann legte er die Lippen auf die Haut und rieb mit der Zunge darüber.

Er verweilte einen kurzen Augenblick dort, schmeckte den Schweiß und Friedrich, dann saugte er an der Haut und fuhr mit dem Mund weiter runter bis zu den Zehen. Dort fuhr er mit der Zunge zwischen die Zehen und leckte nach oben.

„Was tust du da?“, fragte Friedrich müde.

Johann antwortete nicht, sondern nahm den zweiten Zeh in den Mund und saugte daran. Seine Zähne knabberten ein wenig an den Gelenken, dann leckte seine Zunge eifrig daran.

Friedrich begann mitzuspielen und drückte seinen Fuß in Johanns Mund. Speichel lief von seinem Mundwinkel und über sein Kinn. Johann war eigenartig erregt von dieser Situation. Er drückte mit der Zunge von unten gegen die Zehen und saugte abermals.

Dann nahm er Friedrichs Fuß aus seinem Mund und dehnte ihn nach oben, sodass er Zugang zur Sohle hatte. Fast schon sinnlich zog er seine Zunge zwischen den zwei Ballen immer wieder nach oben, dann kitzelte er die empfindliche Haut direkt über der Ferse.

Friedrich drückte seinen Fuß wieder direkt in Johanns Gesicht, der nun weder durch Nase noch Mund atmen konnte. Aber er saugte einfach nur weiter an der weichen Haut. Als ihm die Luft ausging, zerrte er ein wenig an Friedrichs Fuß. Friedrich ließ den Fuß noch einen Moment wo er war, nahm ihn dann aber gnädig zurück. Johann blieb japsend zurück.

Friedrich war wieder steinhart als er dieses Schauspiel sah. Er griff sein Glied und fing an sich selbst einen runterzuholen, während Johann sich dem zweiten Fuß widmete. Auch Johann hatte eine Hand im Schritt und rieb sein erneut erhärtetes Glied.

Diesmal war Friedrich ein wenig aktiver und bevor Johann auch den zweiten High Heel entfernen konnte, drückte Friedrich ihm den Schuh ins Gesicht. Der Absatz verschmierte die Spucke an seinem Kinn. Johann hielt den Schuh mit einer Hand fest und leckte freudig die Kante.

Zärtlich entfernte er dann auch diesen Schuh und nahm wieder die Zehen Friedrichs in den Mund. Mit diesen krallte Friedrich sich dann an Johanns Unterkiefer fest. Die Zunge lag auf ihnen und der Speichel tropfte frei auf die Matratze. Johann stöhnte durch die Zehen hindurch und seine Hand an seinem Penis arbeitete immer schneller. Auch Friedrichs Hand nahm Geschwindigkeit auf. Sein großer Zeh rutschte aus Johanns Mund und drückte nass gegen Johanns Wange.

Johanns Augen rollte ein wenig nach hinten und ein gedämpftes „Friedrich!“, purzelte über seine Lippen. Seine Hand zuckte unkontrolliert. Durch halb geschlossene Augen sah Friedrich Johann zu und packte sein eigenes Glied noch fester. Mit entschlossenen festen Bewegungen kam auch er seinem Orgasmus immer näher. Dann zuckte seine Hüfte seiner Hand entgegen und sein Mund öffnete sich in einem stummen Schrei. Das Sperma spritzte in dicken weißen Fäden über seinen Torso.

Friedrichs Fuß löste sich aus Johanns Mund und dieser ließ sein Gesicht entkräftet auf die Matratze plumpsen. Friedrich hielt seinen erschlaffenden Penis immer noch in der Hand und machte noch ein paar letzte müde Bewegungen, bevor auch er sich nicht mehr bewegte.

„Duschen?“, fragte Friedrich mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Duschen.“, antwortete Johann heiser.


End file.
